1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable air device, such as an inflatable mattress, inflatable sofa, inflatable bridge or an inflatable boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an inflatable mattress, cushion or other device is inflated, the surfaces on the device are usually arc-shaped; so, in order to provide a flat surface, many sheet members are typically mounted on the inflatable air cushion, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,754,925, No. 6,618,884 and No. 5,598,593. Taking a rectangular air cushion as an example, for all six faces the prior art technologies only provide two “approximately flat” surfaces (the surfaces which a user can lie on), but no such “approximately flat” surfaces are provided for the other four surfaces. However, some applications for three-dimensional contours require a hexahedron with four or six approximately-flat surfaces, such as inflatable sofas.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an inflatable air cushion with more than two flat surfaces to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.